What Mission?
by Monkey-Ninja101
Summary: Kiki is dertermined to know what Lee's mission scroll says, and why he wont let her read it. he lets her eventually but she gets a big surprise. First ever fanfic, please be nice. OC character.


**Hi everyone, This is my first ever fanfic, please dont flame if you dont like it. Please enjoy.**

What Mission?

Chapter 1

In the training field, in the Hidden leaf Village. Where 14 year old, half monkey girl, Kiki was working out with Lee. They started with 200 push ups, Lee was on his 196th push up.

While Kiki was on her 190th.

"196, 197, 198, 199, 200! Ah I finally did it!" Lee cheered. Kiki frowned and sped up the pace on hers. " 191, 192, 193, 194,…(Huff) 195...19..6..."

"Come on Kiki, you can do it, remember if you can't do this, it's 400 sit ups" Lee said trying to make her keep going. Kiki groaned as she tried to continue to finish.

"197...19...8...199...(huff)" Sweat was pouring from her head. "2...00" she collapsed on the ground, face buried in dirt. Lee sighs. "Kiki, you gonna need to be more fit than that if you want to be a Taijustu specialist" he says helping her up.

She pants heavily, "Me knows…but still…Me is trying" she smiles. "Yeah I suppose!" he pats her back, but being weak as she is, fell to the ground. "Er…Sorry" Lee chuckled.

Neji appeared at the training field and walks over to them. "I knew I'd find you two here"

"How did you know? Were you spying? Or maybe you wanted to sell me something AHHHHHHH!!" Kiki screamed running around the field. "Well anyways …we have a mission Lee"

"We do? What mission?" Lee asked. "This one" He throws a scroll to Lee. He begins to read it while Kiki jumps up onto Lee's back, nearly knocking them both flying. Lee reads and sighs. "Neji that was a little…wrong" Lee smiles covering Kiki's eyes.

"Well I thought it was funny" Neji winked and vanishes. Lee chuckled while Kiki tried to remove Lee's hand from her eyes. "Hey! Me no got to see what the scroll said" Kiki pouted as Lee put the scroll away. "Trust me Kiki you didn't want to see it"

"So what's the mission?" Kiki asked as she jumped off of Lee's back. "Oh its nothing, don't worry about it" Lee smiled. Kiki pouted "Why you no tell me?"

He sighs "Kiki, shall we do a couple of laps around the village?"

"No! not until you tell me about the mission!" She shouted. Kiki then darted at Lee. She jumped over his head and grabbed the scroll that was in his kunai pouch. She then did a couple of flips away from Lee, and giggled at her victory.

Lee growled "Kiki give that back!"

"Nope…"

He then started to chase her, Kiki panicked, she knew Lee was fast so she had to use her speed to run away from him. She darted through the village. With an unhappy Lee following. As they ran through the village they darted past Guy sensei.

"What the?…Lee?" Guy said to himself squinting to see the speeding ones. He smiled "That's it Lee let the power of youth explode!" He shouted with flames in his eyes. He notices a girl staring at him like he was a complete weirdo. He sweat dropped "Ahem…I mean Darn you crazy kids!"

Kiki ran to her house, locked the door behind her and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She thought she was safe there, she was about to read the scroll until she noticed something…her balcony doors. She gulped as she slowly approached the balcony doors. She knew that if he didn't come through the front doors, he would come through there. She slowly opened the doors…

"Boo!" Lee shouts with his arms crossed. Kiki screamed and back flipped away then tried to run for her bedroom door, but is caught in an instant. Lee grabs her by the waist and pins her on the floor.

"Are you going to give me that scroll?" Lee questioned with a smirk on his face.

"Never!" She giggled. Lee grabbed the scroll with Kiki still holding onto it. Lifting her up slightly, then without warning he poked her underarm. Kiki screeched and immediately let go of the scroll. "Ha!" Lee smirks getting up. Kiki was not amused. Because Kiki was shorter, when Lee held the scroll in the air she couldn't reach it.

"No Fair Lee! You cheated!" She cried pounding his shoulder. "No I did not, I just targeted a weak point"

Kiki pouted and folded her arms in a huff. "Why wont you tell me?" Kiki wined.

Lee sighs and notices the time. "Well I have to go meet Neji now, you can read this is if you really want to know what we're doing" Lee says handing the scroll to Kiki who is now pleased.

Lee disappears,

Kiki sits on her bed and opens the scroll. She starts to read it, and her eyes widen as she reaches the end. Before she finishes it she quickly shuts it in a deep blush. She then giggles "Wow, Me never knew I had two gay friends, how awesome!"

**Well me hopes you enjoyed this. Please be nice with reviews, this be my first Fanfic. Bye.**


End file.
